


Regresa a mí.

by Hanaiomi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alliance, M/M, New World (One Piece), One Piece Universe, Post-Wano Arc (One Piece), Sad Monkey D. Luffy, Sad Trafalgar D. Water Law, Wano Arc (One Piece)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanaiomi/pseuds/Hanaiomi
Summary: Arrepentimiento, preguntas, dolor es lo que enfrenta Luffy.Un final alternativo para la alianza.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Regresa a mí.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Come Back to Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609539) by [Miryuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryuna/pseuds/Miryuna). 



> "Robin me explicó que aferrarse al pasado es doloroso. "

“Vine a conversar un poco contigo. Nami dijo que hablar sería bueno para mí. Platicar contigo, aunque ya no estés aquí. Para ser honesto, ni siquiera sé por dónde comenzar. ¡Viajamos tanto y compartimos tantas aventuras juntos! Cuando pienso en la primera vez que nos vimos, me doy cuenta que fue hace mucho y pareciera una eternidad.

Nos detuvimos en esta isla, el Archipiélago Sabaody, para buscar un revestimiento para el Sunny y después embarcarnos hacia la isla Gyojin. Hatchan quién nos recomendó a alguien llamado Rayleigh. En ese entonces no tenía ni idea de ¡qué tan fuerte era ese abuelo! Y, oh, si supieras que ¡delicioso es el takoyaki de Hatchan! El mejor que he comido. Se supone que ese viaje sería sólo una parada en la base de la isla, pero secuestraron a nuestra amiga Camie, una sirena, ¡para subastarla como esclava! Como si fuera a dejar que eso pasara. ¡Malditos Tenryūbito! Nunca me he arrepentido de golpear al que se atrevió a dispararle a Hatchan. Después llegó la Marina y rodeó el edificio. Yo quería encargarme de todo, ¡pero Kid y tú fueron demasiado tercos! Ni siquiera sabía quiénes eran, pero sus poderes eran muy raros. ¡En especial los tuyos! Creo que después de eso, las cosas se nos salieron de las manos, para mi tripulación y para mí. No éramos rivales para el Almirante. Esa vez casi atrapa a Zoro. Nuestra única oportunidad era huir, pero no pudimos. Vi desaparecer a cada uno de mis amigos, uno tras otro. Y no pude hacer nada para salvarlos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aún soy tan débil? ¿Por qué nunca puedo proteger a aquellos que quiero? ¿Por qué tú también tuviste que irte?

La segunda vez que nos vimos, ni siquiera estaba lo suficientemente consciente para verte. Cuando me dijeron que viniste desde Marineford, para ayudarnos a Jinbei y a mí a escapar y salvarnos a ambos de morir, estaba sorprendido. Seguía preguntándome por qué arriesgarías tu vida para salvarme cuando ni siquiera nos conocíamos. ¡Estuviste por tanto tiempo en mis pensamientos! Ansiaba mucho volverte a ver, para agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste por mí. Ese día en verdad me salvaste, y sin ti, mi viaje hubiera terminado hace tiempo. Entonces, ¿por qué no pude hacerte ese favor? ¿Por qué no fui capaz de salvarte también?

Aún recuerdo ese momento. Nos preguntábamos por qué había un barco de la Marina, fue entonces que Usopp te vio a lo lejos. Cuando te reconocí, ¡no podía contener la felicidad de al fin volverte a ver! De al fin poder agradecerte, aunque seguías diciéndome que no era necesario. En ese entonces aún eras muy serio, eh, Torao. ¿Recuerdas? Solías hablar en ese tono serio, distante y frío. Como si quisieras que sospechara de ti. Pero, ¿por qué no debería confiar en ti? Lo que fuera que dijeran de ti, o lo que tu reputación pudiera sugerir, no me iba a dejar guiar por rumores, ¿o sí? No. Prefiero seguir mis instintos, y estos me dijeron que confiara en ti. Pero, ¿por qué confiaste también en mí? ¿Qué viste en mí?

Saliste de la nada y salvaste a Nami. Cuyo cuerpo habías cambiado con Franky, debo admitir que fue muy gracioso verlos en el cuerpo de alguien más. Me sorprendió el volverte a ver tan pronto. Tenías de nuevo esa expresión seria. Dijiste que querías conversar de algo conmigo. ¡Y no tenía idea de qué sería! Fue casualidad la que me llevó a esa isla, Punk Hazard, pero creo que todo es casualidad, ¿no? Estabas en esa colina alta cubierta de nieve. Recuerdo a la perfección como diste vuelta, y como con esa voz solemne me preguntaste, mejor dicho, me dijiste sobre formar una alianza contigo. Si uníamos fuerzas, seguramente tendríamos éxito, concluiste. Entonces me mostraste esa falsa sonrisa que conozco tan bien. Declarando que tenías un plan para derrocar a uno de los cuatro Emperadores. No tenías miedo, no. Porque tú siempre tienes la razón, ¿verdad, Torao? Siempre te adelantas viendo al futuro, planeando todo con anticipación, realizando el plan. Un plan que nunca sigo. Shihihi, que nunca… sigo. Torao, te pregunto de nuevo, ¿por qué confiaste ciegamente en mí? ¿Por qué no pude responder qué querías de mí? Te causé demasiados problemas… Siempre tuviste que enmendar mis errores. Sé que te defraudé. Torao, lo siento tanto. Si hubieras sabido. Soy un inútil, no pude protegerte. No pude. Torao, las lágrimas no se detienen. ¿Cómo las detengo? ¿Tú sabes cómo? Soy tan ignorante, en cambio tú siempre tenías la respuesta a todo. Siempre supiste que hacer. Te necesito tanto…

Porque para eso es una alianza, ¿no? ¿Para ayudarse mutuamente? Ser aliados es como ser amigos, ¿o no? Si no nos hubiéramos ayudado mutuamente, no hubiéramos podido derrotar a Mingo, ¿o sí, Torao? Aún recuerdo el sentimiento de vacío que me embargó, como si hubiera perdido mi soporte, como si me estuviera ahogando, cuando el bastardo de Mingo te disparó tres veces frente al Coliseo. Estabas en el piso, sin moverte. No sabía si podías escucharme, si aún respirabas, si seguías vivo. Y no pude hacer nada más que verte del otro lado de las barras que me mantenían prisionero. Caí en la trampa de Doflamingo. Aunque me habías pedido que tuviera cuidado, pero te decepcioné, de nuevo. Recuerdo que grité tu apodo tan alto que me dolían los pulmones. ¿Qué más podía hacer sino gritar? Esperaba que pudieras escucharme, y que mi voz te mantuviera consciente. Sólo tenía algo en mente, salvarte. Porque quería convencerme que seguías vivo. No podía perderte, no también a ti. Y al día de hoy, hay una parte de mí que está convencida que aún no te has ido. Que sigues aquí. Los demás me dicen que siga adelante, y sé que tienen razón, pero, ¿cómo lo hago? ¿cómo te olvido? ¿cómo sigo adelante? Creo que lo que me mantiene vivo es la esperanza de volverte a ver.

Cuando perdí a Ace, Jinbei me explicó que el remordimiento me volvió loco. Me volví loco porque no podía aceptar que fuera cierto. Que Ace había muerto, justo frente a mis ojos. Pero estuviste allí. Y si hoy pierdo la esperanza, si acepto que no volveré a verte, si tengo que seguir adelante, ¿también me volveré loco? Sólo que esta vez, no estás aquí.

Al fin era libre, ya no tenía esas esposas puestas. Me tomó del brazo y escapamos a través de un pasillo de fuego. Estaba vivo. Lo había logrado. Todo lo que teníamos que hacer era escapar. Pero no funcionó a cómo debería. Nunca supe cómo huir, ¿verdad? Se sacrificó por mí. Dio su vida por la mía. ¿Por qué siempre mueren para protegerme? ¿Por qué tú también tenías que protegerme? ¿Por qué, Torao? ¿por qué? ¡TORAO! ¿Puedes escucharme? Gritaré hasta que pierda la voz si es necesario. Así que ¡TORAO! Te lo ruego, ¡respóndeme! Regresa a mí, Torao. Te lo ruego…

De nuevo, creo que no podré… detener mis lágrimas.

De nuevo, soy demasiado débil… para aceptar la verdad.

De nuevo…

Torao, en el momento que debía derrotar a Mingo con un sólo golpe estaba pensando en mis amigos, en la jaula de pájaros, en la gente de Dressrosa. Pero sobre todos ellos, pensaba en ti. Debía derrotarlo. No sólo por el bien del país y sus habitantes, o para poder escapar. No. Debía derrotarlo para que así pagara por todo lo que te había hecho. A ti. Debía vengarte. Debía derrotarlo. En ese momento, estaba allí para ti. ¿Por qué no estuve después para ti?

Sanji estaba de regreso con nosotros y logramos llegar a Wano. Estábamos allí. Sobre todo, quería verte de nuevo. Para ver otra vez esa sonrisa falsa, pero a su vez tan cálida. Ver nuevamente tus amenazantes y misteriosos ojos. Estábamos allí, ¿o no, Torao? La última carrera, ¿la última batalla? Desde el comienzo de nuestra alianza, todo nos llevó a este lugar, este día, este oponente: _Kaido._ Algunas veces me pregunté, qué pasaría después. ¿Nuestra alianza acabaría? ¿Iríamos por caminos separados? ¿Seríamos enemigos buscando el One Piece? Aun así, no puedo imaginarme el ser tu enemigo.

Aún recuerdo la vez que no pude controlar mi cuerpo y tuve que pelear contra ti. Fue horrible. No quiero volver a experimentar eso. Nunca quiero ver que tu sangre se derrame por mi culpa. Y, aún sin ser yo el que dio el golpe, sangraste por mi culpa. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo mantener mis promesas?

_Torao, regresa a mí. Regresa a mí._

¿Pueden el dolor y el remordimiento convertirse en barreras para lograr los sueños? O, por el contrario, ¿hacen posible que vayamos más allá de nuestros límites? ¿Para sobrepasar cualquier obstáculo? No lo sé. Porque nunca sé. Ni siquiera sé que es lo que quiero, excepto que regreses. Robin me explicó que aferrarse al pasado es doloroso. Creo que ella sabe lo que dice. ¿Será posible que no estoy enloqueciendo? ¿Es posible que te olvide? Entonces retomaré mi viaje, seguiré mi curso, ¿dejándote atrás? ¿Te convertirás en un recuerdo feliz del que a veces nos acordaremos? No puedo hacerlo. Es como si te insultara al reducirte a un simple recuerdo. Eres mucho más… eres indescriptible. Ningún recuerdo podría describirte lo suficiente. Las palabras no serían suficientes. Torao, ¿por qué no puedo olvidarte? Incluso si supiera como hacerlo, no podría. ¿Por qué? Torao, ¿por qué?

No importa lo que haga, o piense. Siempre veo tu extraño sombrero blanco con lunares cafés. Me gustaba mucho tu sombrero. ¿Recuerdas cuando solía quitártelo? Te molestabas, pero siempre terminabas perdonándome, ¿no es así, Torao? Aún puedo ver tu mirada tan profunda y tu sonrisa traviesa. Aún veo tus extraños tatuajes. No importa que haga, o que piense… siempre te veo.

De la misma manera, cuando duermo, aún recuerdo tu voz llamándome. Y me parte el corazón y me hela la sangre. Porque recuerdo el momento en que me llamas, y yo no pude responderte.

Torao, si tan sólo pudieras volver. Hay demasiadas cosas por las cuales me gustaría disculparme. Torao, ¿me perdonarías? ¿Podrías perdonarme por ser tan inconsciente? Por mi falta de atención, por todas esas veces que preparaste un plan y yo no lo seguí. Torao, ¿me perdonarías? Por no ser capaz de salvarte. Pero, aunque tú lo hicieras, yo no sería capaz de perdonarme. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?

Sólo vine a conversar contigo un poco, para sentirme mejor. Sé que funciona, pero a su vez, cada palabra me lastima. Cada recuerdo es fuego, me brinda su calidez y me quema al mismo tiempo. Cada recuerdo es como el océano. Tan pacífico pero peligroso. Y cuando pienso en ti, un torbellino de emociones me arrastra y quema y ahoga a mi corazón. De hecho, cada recuerdo es como el hielo. Te quema y anestesia al mismo tiempo. Torao, ¿qué debería hacer? ¿Debería seguir hablando contigo? ¿O debería callarme? Si me callo, tal vez pueda escuchar el sonido de tu voz nuevamente, ¿o no? Pero sigo hablando y hablando. ¿Por qué? Porque si mi voz se detiene, no podrá cubrir el insoportable silencio. Porque si me quedo callado, y aún así no puedo escuchar tu voz… entonces qué haré. ¿Me sentaré frente a tu tumba, rodeado de este silencio y ausencia de palabras? ¿Me sentaré allí, deprimido y lleno de arrepentimiento? Si me voy a arrepentir, será mejor que lo haga en voz alta. Porque tal vez donde estés, puedas escucharme. Tal vez pueda. Una y otra vez. Más y más peros… más lágrimas, más arrepentimiento… Una y otra vez.

_Torao, regresa a mí. Regresa a mí._

¿Por qué no puedo proteger a los que quiero? ¿Por qué tuviste que irte? ¿Por qué no pude hacerte ese favor? ¿Por qué no pude salvarte? ¿Por qué siempre mueren para protegerme? ¿Por qué tenías que protegerme? ¿Por qué no estuve allí para ti? ¿Por qué no puedo mantener mis promesas?

Hay tantas preguntas carcomiéndome el alma. Aunque conozco la respuesta. Si no pude proteger a los que quiero, si te ibas, si no era capaz de hacer las cosas o de salvarte. Si morías por protegerme, si no estaba allí para ti, y si no puedo mantener mis promesas… es porque soy **_débil._** Siempre y por siempre débil.

Pero si soy débil, ¿por qué confiaste en mí? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Esa pregunta permanecerá sin responder, y seguirá acechándome día y noche. Me persigue, porque siento qué si supiera el por qué, tal vez entendería. Y si supiera el por qué, probablemente sería capaz de seguir adelante, ¿no crees?

Torao, ¿por qué confiaste en mí?

Regresa a mí.

Regresa a mí y explícame.

Regresa a mí y respóndeme.

Torao, regresa a mí.

_Regresa a mí.”_


End file.
